


Kill a family to build a family

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The adoption of new family is a Mandalorian tradition, and it's not always the most peaceful affair. In fact it usually isn't. The path to being sisters was a rough one for Jame and Brier. One that involved a civil war, betrayals, and familial divorce.





	

She was met on the battlefield,

The blood soaked streets

Of some Outer Rim world

At war with itself.

 

Tall, dour, resolute,

Wholly dedicated to the cause.

For clan loyalties and him,

If not for her own joy.

 

You were there,

An outsider with a job.

A name and a face to claim,

To buy your meals with blood.

 

His name was the one,

The leader of her clan,

Cruel man and a revolutionary.

Neither mattered to you.

 

There were too many,

Too many like her.

Scattered family

Clinging to hope and life.

 

You shot it down

Quite literally

And she raged,

The most of them all.

  
  


The job done you could’ve left,

Callously jumping offworld

With a body bagged

And credits to claim.

 

You left lives in disarray though,

Throwing more fuel in the fire,

Stoking even greater hates

And revealing dark plots.

 

A warrior’s name was tarnished

By the truth

And a bolt to the brain,

Courtesy of you.

 

Strained ties led to mutiny,

Murderously so against her

Who was always faithful,

Right to the very end.

 

Her life was bought by your hand

Just as it was ended by it,

And she loathed you for this.

Rightly so, you think.

 

You bought another’s too,

A few lives in fact,

And for that she thanked you.

For that, you stayed.

 

Part of a war

Which was never yours

You fulfilled your obligation,

Your debt to her.

 

Still she hated you

As you stood in the field

Scorched and hopeless,

So many you saved dead.

 

The battle was won

But at the cost of clan ties.

The hardliners never approved of her,

But she craved their trust.

 

Foreigner or not wasn’t a concern

Not to you,

Nor should it have to them.

That’s just tradition.

 

So you extended a hand,

A place to stay,

The only recompense you had to give,

And a cold comfort at that.

 

But she took it,

Not calling you sister just yet.

Where else had she to run?

She, the outcast, soulless and hated.

 

That was the fate of the faithful

Who kept to him truly.

For he was a chief no longer,

Just a villain in a blood war.

 

It was your fate too,

The destroyer of all,

Family ties and lives,

To pick her back up.


End file.
